Keď zhasne petrolejka
by MiddayFiddler
Summary: Noci v tmavej izbe pod Západnou štvrťou bývali vždy rovnaké - každú noc tá istá hádka o petrolejku...


_Za pomoc ďakujem svojmu beta (skôr alfa) readerovi Absintheistovi_

_Disclaimer: No.6 mi nepatrí_

* * *

><p>,,Shion?"<p>

,,Hm?"

,,Zhasni už tú lampu."

Noci v tmavej izbe pod Západnou štvrťou bývali vždy rovnaké. Prikrývka páchnuca zatuchlinou a polievkou od večere, šramot pavúkov po spráchnivených listoch otvorených kníh ledabolo pohádzaných tam, kde ich Nezumi pár hodín predtým nechal, kvapkanie vody, ktoré privádzalo Shiona v prvé dni do zúfalstva. A každú noc tá istá hádka o petrolejku.

,,Dočítaš to ráno, Shion. Teraz chcem konečne spať."

Shion obrátil stranu v knihe a naďalej sa tváril, že Nezumiho nepočul. Iste že ju mohol dočítať ráno, napokon, okrem umývania psov a občasných prechádzok na trhovisko nemal nič lepšieho na práci. Ale aj napriek tomu sa Shion vždy snažil odsunúť knihu až na večer – bolo predsa treba uvariť večeru (hoci to bola každý deň tá istá polievka a už ani Nezumi sa nesnažil tváriť, že mu chutí), poukladať rozhádzané výtlačky späť na svoje miesta, dokončiť rozprávku Karan a jej bratovi a keď už naozaj, naozaj nevedel čo s časom, pokúšal sa sám naučiť hrať na klavír. K tomu sa radšej nikomu nepriznával, Nezumi by ho vysmial a aj po tak dlhom čase mu každá pieseň znela rovnako.

Sprevádzaný unaveným mručaním si Nezumi uzurpoval vankúš a zakryl si ním hlavu v zúfalej snahe konečne zaspať. Shion len tak-tak zachytil padajúcu knihu. Pár listov sa mu pretočilo, ale nevšimol si to; už hodnú chvíľu netušil, čo vlastne číta. Na to sa jeho nohy pod prikrývkou príliš dotýkali tých Nezumiho, a ak sa dobre započúval, dokázal rátať jeho výdychy odrážajúce sa od popraskanej omietky. Možno by si mal zadovážiť nejakú pohovku, alebo aspoň matrac – aspoň to si myslel v prvých dňoch po príchode do Západnej štvrte. Ale vždy sa to akosi zahovorilo, a teraz už bolo príliš neskoro s tým niečo robiť. Napokon, v podzemí bolo chladno a navlhnutý paplón príliš nehrial. Samozrejme, to bola tá príčina. Prečo inak by sa Shion na tie noci tak tešil?

,,Shion," zavrčal Nezumi. Tentokrát to už znelo výhražne, spod vankúša zazeral pár šedých očí, ktoré sa desivo leskli vo svetle plameňa. Shion sa pousmial; ešte chvíľu nemusí odkladať knihu. Vždy to bolo tak, ten pohľad Nezumimu vydržal aj pár desiatok stránok, kým sa vzdal, zdvihol sa na lakťoch a ponad Shiona tú petrolejku sfúkol. To bola tá časť noci, na ktorú Shion čakal – aj keď nemal najmenšieho tušenia prečo. Prečo čaká na závan Nezumiho dychu vo vlasoch, na to, ako sa mu jeho vlasy obtrú o líce a on si opäť overí, že ten perleťový odlesk v jeho očiach sa mu ani včera len nezdal. A potom, keď už svetlo zhasne, sa Nezumi vracia späť na svoju časť vankúša pri stene a na tých pár sekúnd si môže Shion predstavovať...čo? Čo vlastne? Neurčité predstavy Shiona miatli, ale za tie roky v No. 6 sa naučil nezaťažovať sa niečím tak zbytočným.

Kútikom oka pozrel na Nezumiho a ustrnul. Jeho pohľad nevyzeral výstražne ani nahnevane, nebola v ňom ani stopa po únave. Ten pohľad bol _pobavený._

Shion sa bez akéhokoľvek rozmýšľania k nemu prekvapene otočil, len aby videl, ako ním natriasa čoraz horšie potlačovaný smiech.

,,Dobre vedieť, že rád čítate knihy hore nohami, Vaše Veličenstvo," povedal napokon a rozosmial sa.

Shion očervenel a bol si istý, že aj v hrdzavom svetle petrolejky je to dokonale rozpoznať. Na okamih zauvažoval, či by bolo v rámci zachovania si dôstojnosti lepšie tváriť sa, že spí alebo rovno utiecť. Jeho úvahy boli veľmi rýchlo prerušené, keď sa k nemu Nezumi naklonil. Jeho oči boli teraz úplne blízko, videl v nich každý odtieň sivej a tiene, ktoré na ne vrhali jeho riasy. Bol len kúsok od jeho tváre, keď mu z rúk vybral knihu a s výdychom úľavy ju položil na nočný stolík.

,,To je Puškin," oznámil takmer vyčítavo, ,,ťažko sa zháňa, neber si ho do postele."

Shionovi neušlo, že petrolejky sa ani nedotkol.

Tá beztak zostala zabudnutá, keď Shion pocítil Nezumiho pery na svojich.

Nebol to ten bozk na dobrú noc spred pár dní, ale to Shion ani nečakal; nepodobalo sa to ani ničomu, čo čítal v Nezumiho knihách. Motýle v bruchu, točiaci sa svet okolo – nie, slová nestačili a vlastne ani neboli potrebné.

,,Hlupáčik," Nezumi sa odtiahol a opäť sa rozosmial, „oči máš mať zavreté."

„Aha..."

„Nie...to nevadí."

Petrolejka zhasla.


End file.
